A Maldição Vampirica
by AliNe-CG
Summary: Uma nova aluna chega á Hogwarts, ela esta emvolta em mistérios, e problemas iram surgir junto a noa aluna.....
1. Capitulo 1 Seleção

N/A: Hellow peopleeee \o/ XDDD  
  
Finalmente aki esta a minha fic krida ^^  
  
\o/  
  
Boa Leitura para voceis ;D  
  
Nota: Harry Potter e os demais personagems pertencem a J.K. Rowling..  
  
Apenas essa história, Juliana e Levra são de minha autoria U_U  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1 - Seleção  
  
Harry Potter não se sentia bem...... especialmente por que no ano passado  
  
muitas coisas aconteceram, a morte de Cedrico, a volta de Voldemort, a tregua  
  
entre Snape e Sirius..... tudo parecia rodar na cabeça de Harry, mas  
  
não era hora de se preocupar com isso, a Seleção logo começaria e ele  
  
se acalmou e esperou atentamente Dumbledore falar.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore se levantou e deu um grande sorriso, parecia mais velho  
  
que nunca, mas ainda assim possuia o olhar bondoso de sempre, começou  
  
calmamente:  
  
- Bem vindos todos á um novo ano letivo - Disse dando outro sorriso  
  
- Antes de começar a Seleção eu gostaria de dar alguns recados, primeiro  
  
como vocês sabem, Voldemort esta devolta... - Parou ao er muitos alunos  
  
tremerem a menção do tão temido Lord.  
  
- Gostaria que tomassem as mais fortes precauções, pois tenho certeza  
  
que este ano sera muito conturbado, mas esquecemos dos problemas no  
  
momento - Disse Dumbledore.  
  
- Esse ano temos uma aluna transferida de uma escola do Brasil, ela  
  
vai começar logo no 5º ano - Ouve alguns cochichos mas logo cessaram.  
  
A Prof. McGonagall colocou á frente da mesa dos Professores um com  
  
um chapéu esfarrapado em cima, o Chapéu Seletor. Ela pegou um pergaminho  
  
amarelado, e falou.  
  
- Valez, Juliana - Disse em voz alta. Uma garota de 15 anos, alta,   
  
com a pele muito palida, olhos azuis frios e cabelos loiros com  
  
algumas mechas roxas amarrado em um elegante rabo-de-cavalo, Harry  
  
ficou impressionado quando a garota passou por ele, assim como seus  
  
amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, ela parecia não andar, mas  
  
sim deslizar pelo chão...  
  
Juliana pegou o Chapéu Seletor e pos na cabeça, este ultimo pensou,  
  
pensou, pensou até que falou....  
  
- Ahh..... Vejo que você é alguem especial, diferente dos outros,  
  
possui a natureza digna da Sonserina.... mas não...... seu coração  
  
é corajoso e fiel..... portanto a melhor casa para você é a GRIFINÓRIA -  
  
Gritou o Chapéu Seletor...... a mesa da Grifinória esplodiu em vivas  
  
e palmas, Juliana não se importou, continuou com o olhar frio de antes  
  
e se dirigiu até seu lugar, fingia não ver os olhares que a seguiam,  
  
nem ouvir os cochichos por onde ela passava, sentou-se ao lado de,  
  
que por sua vez olhava desconfiada para a nova colega.  
  
Depois da Seleção dos alunos do 1º ano, veio o jantar, um grande  
  
banquete digno de um rei, com as coisas mais deliciosas que se podia  
  
imaginar, Juliana comeu uma coisa ou outra e retirou um frasco com  
  
um liquido vermelho-sangue, Hermione pode perceber que a medida que  
  
ela bebia, veias arroxeadas subiam seu pescoço até chegar nos olhos  
  
ficavam vermelho-sangue, tal como o liquido que bebera, mas ninguém  
  
mais tinha reparado nisso, apenas Hermione........  
  
Depois do Jantar, todos foram para seus dormitórios em suas casas,  
  
no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Mione se despediu dos amigos se  
  
dirigindo ao dormitório feminino, la ela encontrou Juliana sentada em  
  
sua cama lendo um livro trouxa intitulado "Uma Entrevista com o Vampiro",  
  
aos pés da cama, um gato negro e magro dormia satisfeito, mas foi  
  
acordado pela chegada de Hermione ao dormitório, para quem sibilou,  
  
arqueando as costas, ela pode perceber então que o gato possuia 3  
  
olhos identicos, vermelhos e obliquos.....  
  
- Quieto Levra - Disse Juliana suavemente sem levantar os olhos do  
  
livro....  
  
- Legal o seu gato! - Disse Hermione espantada ao ve-lo....  
  
- Obrigada.... Levra não é um gato comum, é um shape-shifter - Disse  
  
levantando os olhos do livro para acariciar o pelo negro reluzente do  
  
gato que voltara a dormir sossegado aos pés da cama.  
  
- Eu ja li algo sobre animais shape-shifters, mas eu pensei que eles  
  
estivessem extintos a pelo menos 500 anos - Disse ainda admirando o gato  
  
de Juliana.  
  
- Ele é como uma herança de familia, Levra tem mais de 800 anos - Disse  
  
dando uma risada baixa ao ver que Hermione estava impressionada com o  
  
gato.  
  
- Sei.... mas para que serve o 3º olho? - Disse ela muito curiosa em   
  
saber mais sobre uma espécie que supostamente estava extinta....  
  
- No terceiro olho estão gravadas as imagens de todos os animais que  
  
Levra viu em toda a sua vida - Disse guardando o livro no criado-mudo  
  
ao lado da cama....  
  
Hermione e Juliana continuaram conversando até que se cansaram e foram  
  
dormir, pois ja estava tarde...... 


	2. Capitulo 2 Revelações

N/A: Olha eu aki denovooooooo ~^^~  
  
Espero que estejam gostando viu ;)  
  
Se, não podem me mandar e-mails reclamando viu XDDD  
  
  
  
*-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-*  
  
Capitulo 2 - Revelações  
  
  
  
A primeira aula no dia seguinte sera Trato de Criaturas Magicas com Hagrid, Juliana  
  
e Hermione vinham conersando no caminho, ja tinham se tornado amigas desda a noite  
  
anterior, ao chegarem, viram que ao lado de Hagrid haviam 2 caixas de metal que  
  
sacudiam algumas vezes, Juliana estava com Levra em forma de rato no bolso das suas  
  
vestes, e levava sobre a cabeça uma sombrinha negra, chamando a atenção dos alunos,  
  
ao ver as caixas, Hermione engoliu em seco, que criatura perigosa Hagrid teria   
  
trazido esse ano? Ao ver que os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina haviam chegado,  
  
Hagrid pediu que os alunos se afastassem um pouco e abriu a tampa de metal de uma  
  
das caixas, de la saltou uma criatura muito bizarra, não era maior que um gato,  
  
possuia a cabeça de um filhote de leão, o corpo de uma cabra branca e no lugar da  
  
cauda uma naja venenosa, os alunos se afastaram assustados do animal ao ver que ele  
  
de vez em quando soltava uma fumaça da boca, como se estivesse preste a cuspir fogo  
  
em todos eles, Juliana foi a unica a ficar maravilhada com o animal que acabara de  
  
saltar da caixa de metal, mas mesmo assim mantia uma distancia consideravel dela...  
  
- Quimeras - Disse um Hagrid quase explodindo de orgulho - São uma das criaturas  
  
magicas mais perigosas que existem, o veneno da naja pode matar um ser-humano em   
  
apenas 5 minutos, e por sua boca sai uma enorme labareda de fogo, essas são apenas  
  
filhotes, não possuem o sopro de fogo e o veneno da naja não é tão potente, capaz  
  
apenas de deixa-los tontos por algumas horas - Disse Hagrid sorrindo orgulhoso para  
  
a turma que começava a se aproximar vagarosamente ao ver que o animal não era tão  
  
perigoso no momento.....  
  
Juliana e Mione obeservavam tudo de longe, quando ouviram uma voz desdenhosa atras  
  
delas....  
  
- Fez amizade com a sangue-ruim? - Elas se viraram e deram de cara com um garoto  
  
de cabelos loiros muito claros e olhos azuis acizentados, seguido por dois gorilas  
  
atras dele  
  
- E você é? - Disse Juliana com desdém......  
  
- Draco Malfoy, você deve ser a aluna transferida do Brasil..... - Ele olhou-a de  
  
baixo para cima e pousou o olhar na sombrinha negra que ela carregava, deu um  
  
sorriso frio e disse....  
  
- Parece que não vai chover não é mesmo - Disse fazendo cara de alguém que esta  
  
prestes a jogar uma piadinha sem graça para cima dela......  
  
- Vem Juli..... não da bola pra ele - Disse Hermione com calma.  
  
- Não se meta no assunto Granger - Disse Draco olhando com desprezo para a garota.  
  
- Opa.... pó para.... não fala assim com a minha amiga viu - Disse Juliana começando  
  
a se irritar  
  
- Defendendo a sangue-ruim, Valez? - Disse Draco com desdém.  
  
- Sangue-ruim é você Malfoy, parece que no seu sangue só corre lixo mesmo - Disse ela  
  
e se virou começando a andar, Draco segurou seu braço e disse com raiva...  
  
- Ora sua..... - Juliana se virou para ele não deixando ele continuar, ela tinha  
  
mudado de uma hora para a outra, tinha ficado mais palida, seus olhos tinham ficado  
  
vermelho-sangue, e obliquos como o de um gato, ela deu um sorriso frio mostrando  
  
dois enormes caninos como o de uma....  
  
- Vampira!!! Você é uma vampira - Disse Draco horrorizado soltando o braço de  
  
Juliana de imediato, que então sussurrou no ouvido do garoto que estava mais palido  
  
do que nunca, sua voz era suave e gelada como o de um vampiro....  
  
- Eu sou mio-ampira, e se você não quiser ser um inteiro, sugiro que não se meta  
  
com a minha vida ou a de meus amigos, entendeu? - Disse deixando um Draco Malfoy,  
  
palido de medo......  
  
Hermione dava risadas abafadas atras dela, ela sabia que Juliana era meio-vampira  
  
desde a noite anterior onde conversaram...... 


	3. Capitulo 3 Poções

N/A: Óia nóis na fita gentttteeeeee XDDDD  
  
Esse é um capitulo relativamente pequeno, digamos que é apenas uma  
  
passagem......... Pronto! Esta dito XDDDD  
  
Boa Leitura e não esqueçam de mandar reviews com elogios ou criticas  
  
Bjim :*******  
  
================================  
  
Capitulo 3 - Poções  
  
  
  
A aula seguinte seria de Poções, para a infelicidade dos Grifinórios,  
  
e a felicidade dos Sonserinos, Snape parecia mais carrancudo do que  
  
nunca, mas algums detalhes não mudaram, seus cabelos negros continuavam  
  
sebosos, seus olhos ainda brilhavam de malicia, mas ainda assim.....  
  
parecia que eu aura mais pesada que o normal rondava Snape.  
  
Snape passou os olhos pela a turma parando em Juliana para quem falou  
  
com desagrado:  
  
- Parece que temos uma nova aluna no 5º ano eim? Você deve ser a  
  
Senhorita Vlez, a meio-vampira se não me engano - Disse Snape olhando  
  
Juliana com desdém. Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e falou com uma cara  
  
de "Não to nem aí!" para si mesma, tentou falar baixo, mas não o  
  
suficiente para impedir que o professor escutasse.  
  
- Calada! Se não quiser perder pontos para a sua casa! - Disse Snape  
  
rispidamente. A partir daquele momento Juliana odiou o professor como  
  
nunca tivera odiado alguem na vida....  
  
- Bom, esse ano vocês vão aprender Poções de Proteção, a pedido de  
  
Dumbledore - Fez um pausa avaliando suas palavras e recomeçou - A  
  
primeira a ser aprendida é a Poção-Barreira, quem a bebe recebe uma  
  
barreira ao redor do corpo instantaneamente, ela proteje o corpo de  
  
ataques fisicos como, cortes, espancamentos e perfurações, mas não  
  
protege de feitiços mais fortes.......  
  
- Como esta poção é bastante complicada eu não espero que muitos de  
  
vocês obtenham sucesso ao faze-la - Disse friamente dando um olhar  
  
furtivo nos Grifinórios.....  
  
---------------------  
  
Muito longe dali, looooonnngggeee da civilização, via-se uma casa cor   
  
de abobora, ou melhor a Casa da Autora, que no momento estava extremamente  
  
palida, com olheiras fundas nos olhos e muito, mas mmmmmmuuuuiiittttoo  
  
cansada, derrepente ela gritou feliz da vida:  
  
- Alelllllluuuuuiiiaaaa!!! Finalmente eu consegui o avatar do GadGads  
  
Game!! - Disse nossa querida autora dançando pela sala, nesse momento  
  
A prima da autora, a Ana, uma garota alta, linda, atlética e esbelta,  
  
porque afinal eu sou muito puxa-saco, falou olhando para nossa  
  
foférrima autora....  
  
- É louca mesmo...... - Disse lançando um olhar de desaprovação para  
  
nossa linda e feliz autora que continuava a saltitar como um cabrito  
  
pela sala...... 


	4. Capitulo 4 Professora?

N/A: nnnyyyyyaaahhhhhhhh Oõ  
  
Uma nova personagem vai entrar agora ^^  
  
não vou falar muito pra não estragar o Capitulo ;D  
  
Boa Leitura ^^  
  
***********************************  
  
Capitulo 4 - Professora?  
  
Uma semana havia se passado, e ninguém havia tido aula de Defesa Contra  
  
as Artes das Trevas, e mais estranho ainda, ninguém havia se quer visto  
  
a professora por Hogwarts.  
  
No Almoço, uma mulher desconhecida entrou pelas grandes portas de  
  
carvalho e se dirigiu até Dumbledore, que falou alguma coisa e ela  
  
apenas assentiu com a cabeça, logo após ela se sentou calmamente ao lado  
  
de Hagrid, quando ela olhou para frente puderam então ver o rosto da  
  
mulher que acabara de entrar no Salão, ela era morena, possuia olhos  
  
azul-mar e cabelos castanhos longos e lisos.  
  
Juliana olhou uma segunda ez para a mulher e deixou cair o garfo no  
  
chão e então falou, talvez alto demais:  
  
- MÃE???!!!! - Disse, algumas cabeças se voltaram para ela curiosas.  
  
- Como? Ela é a sua mãe? - Perguntou Harry curioso.  
  
- Sim...... mas..... o que ela esta fazendo aqui? eu pensei que ela  
  
estivesse no Brasil, ajudando o pessoal da WWF..... - Disse ao olhar  
  
que retribuiu com um grande sorriso.  
  
- WWF? - Perguntou Rony, que entrou na conversa também curioso sobre  
  
a nova professora que acabara de chegar.  
  
- WWf é uma instituição de trouxas que ajuda a preservar a natureza,  
  
além disso.... eu PENSEI que ela fosse trouxa - Disse irritada desviando  
  
o olhar da mãe que continuava a sorrir.  
  
Na Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Juliana foi a primeira a  
  
chegar, dentro da sala ela viu sua mãe sentada na mesa olhando alguns  
  
papéis, Juliana pegou uma cadeira e a colocou na frente da mesa da mãe,  
  
encarando-a de maneira severa.  
  
- Ola querida.... - Disse ela olhando a filha com um sorriso.  
  
- Acho que você me deve algumas explicações.... Porque você nunca me  
  
disse que era bruxa? - Disse ainda encarando-a severamente.  
  
- Eu nunca disse que eu não era bruxa, eu simplesmente trabalhava em  
  
uma instituição de trouxas - Disse Marina Valez, que era o nome da mãe  
  
de Juliana.  
  
- Certo, mas porque você esta aqui? - Disse tirando o ar severo do seu  
  
rosto.  
  
- Ora, eu precisava de um emprego fixo, e eu sempre sonhei em ser  
  
professora - Disse, mas antes que Juliana fosse perguntar mais coisas  
  
o resto da turma entrou na sala sentando em seus lugares.  
  
Logo depois da Aula de Defesa das Artes das Trevas, Juliana se encontrou  
  
com os amigos na biblioteca, pois nenhum dos 4 havia terminado a lição  
  
de Poções, logo que ela se sentou com os três, Rony perguntou:  
  
- Ja falou com a sua mãe?  
  
- Sim..... ela disse que esta aqui apenas por que queria ser professora,  
  
mas eu desconfio que não seja isso - Falou Juliana pensativa.... 


	5. Capitulo 5 Bilhete

N/A: Otro capitulo curto ~~'''''  
  
Por favor naum me matem o_o'''  
  
Bom....  
  
Boa Leitura a todos ^^''''  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Capitulo 5 - Bilhete  
  
Logo após terminarem a lição de Poções, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Juliana  
  
se dirigiram até a Torre da Grifinória (A senha era "Tentaculo de Polvo")  
  
e entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e encontraram Levra em forma de  
  
coruja segurando um pequeno bilhete no bico, Juliana pegou o bilhete  
  
de Levra e acareciou-lhe as penas, que muito stisfeito se transformou  
  
em gato novamente e se enroscou em frente a lareira, aproveitando o  
  
calor das chamas....  
  
Juliana pegou o cartão e leu-o rapidamente, percebeu que as letras  
  
eram vermalhas e muitodelicadas, bonitas, talvez caprichado demais para  
  
um simples bilhete, ao ver que os amigos a olhavam com curiosidade, ela  
  
pigarreou e leu o blihete para os tres...  
  
"Encontre-me nos jardins da escola amanhã a meia-noite"  
  
Todos olharam-na confusa, que deu os ombros e ficou em silencio, até  
  
que Hermione falou:  
  
- Você vai? Por que eu acho que..... - Mas foi interrompida por Rony  
  
que disse  
  
- Ora Mione, vai que é uma inofenciva cartinha de amor - Disse Rony  
  
dando risos abafados, a garota lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação e   
  
este logo se calou.  
  
- Bah, eu não sei..... - Deu um bocejo e continuou - Não sei quanto a  
  
vocêis mas eu to morrendo de sono e amanhã a primeira aula é História da  
  
Magia, e eu fico um trapo quando não acordo bem..... - Dizendo isso pos  
  
um fim na questão e foi dormir, seguida por Levra aos seus pés. Logo   
  
depois fora Hermione, Harry e Rony.... No dia seguinte eles veriam  
  
o que fazer o o misterioso bilhete.... 


	6. Capitulo 6 Conselhos

Capitulo 6 - Conselhos  
  
Um pouco antes do Café da Manhã, Harry se dirigiu para o corujal com uma carta endereçada á  
  
Sirius, para quem fazia dias que não mandava as novidades. Quando chegou  
  
ao corujal viu Juliana sentada no chão (na parte mais limpa que pode  
  
achar) acariciando um grande corvo negro de tres olhos ainda analisando  
  
o bilhete. Harry escondeu a carta para Sirius no bolso (Juliana ainda não sabia sobre  
  
Sirius) e sentou do lado dela.  
  
- O que você ta fazendo aqui no corujal a essa hora - Disse Harry  
  
- Olha quem fala - Disse Juliana e os dois deram gargalhadas - Mas,  
  
falando sério, eu estava pensando sobre este bilhete, ainda não tenho  
  
muito certeza se vou aceitar o convite. - Disse com sua voz suave, quase  
  
que vampiresca para Harry.  
  
- Você deveria ir, quem sabe Rony tinha razão - Disse dando um sorriso  
  
- Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos, mas realmente  
  
acho que deveria ir.... - Disse Harry se levantado e amarrando a carta  
  
de Sirius na perna de Edwiges, e cochichando para a coruja aonde ela  
  
deveria entregar a carta. Por fim Juliana se levantou também, Levra se  
  
transformou novamente em gato e se afastou um pouco.  
  
- Ce tem razão, valeu Harry - Disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele  
  
o qual corou fortemente e sentiu um gelo gostoso correr o sangue.  
  
- A gente se ve no Café - Disse Juliana saindo cantarolando um samba  
  
pela porta do corujal. Harry saiu de la logo depois, ainda muito  
  
vermelho, para sua surpresa se deparou com Rony que viu o garoto sair  
  
de la bastante corado, e disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- E aí garanhão? - Disse Rony.  
  
- E aí o que? - Falou Harry um pouco irritado.  
  
- Ora! Eu vi Juliana saindo do corujal muito feliz por sinal, e logo  
  
depois aparece você aí todo vermelhinho - Disse dando uma gargalhada.  
  
- Ah.... cale a boca Rony - Disse brincando mas muito envergonhado.  
  
No Salão Principal, Rony não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver Juliana   
  
sentada conversando com Hermione e Gina. As tres olharam para Rony  
  
como se ele fosse um louco que acabara de fugir do hospicio, até que  
  
Gina perguntou:  
  
- Pra que tanto riso? - Disse Gina desconfiada  
  
- Pergunta pro garanhão aqui - Disse Rony apontando para Harry ainda  
  
dando gargalhadas, Gina olhou para Harry e como de costume corou de  
  
leve e perguntou.  
  
- Por que o Rony ta assim? - Disse Gina apontando com a cabeça para  
  
Rony que ainda estava as mil gargalhadas.  
  
- Nada.... é.... nada - Disse Harry que também corou mais quando Gina  
  
olhou para ele....... 


	7. Capitulo 7 Encontro

Capitulo 7 - Encontro  
  
Ja eram quinze para a meia-noite..... Juliana esperava ansiosa no Salão  
  
Comunal da Grifinória pelos amigos, Levra ronronava em seu colo, ela ouviu alguma  
  
passos e olhou para os lados mas não havia ninguém por perto, ela sentiu  
  
alguma coisa tocar em seu ombro, ela deu um grito abafado e olhou pra  
  
ainda não havia nada la, derrepente, para a sua surpresa, Harry, Rony e  
  
Hermione sairam de dentro de uma capa, a capa da invisibilidade...  
  
- Surpresa! - Disse Harry sorridente enquanto Rony tentava abafar  
  
risos pelo grito da garota. Juliana continuava boquiaberta...  
  
- Nossa!!!!! - Ela disse baixinho para não acordar ninguém.  
  
- Bom, ja é quase meia-noite, tem certeza que não quer que a gente vá?  
  
Disse Hermione olhando ansiosa para Juliana.  
  
- Tenho, seja o que for é comigo - Disse firmemente pegando a capa  
  
ainda um pouco desconfiada, passou ela pelo ombro deixando só a cabeça  
  
visivel. Se despediu dos amigos e passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda  
  
que nem se importou com quem tinha passado, pois estava quase dormindo.  
  
Juliana andou silenciosamente em direção os jardins, uma vez se  
  
deparou com o Pirraça e teve de tomar cuidade para ele não ouvir seus  
  
passos, por que se não com certeza ele sairia por aí tagarelando  
  
que Juliana Valez andava rondando o castelo depois do anoitecer.  
  
Chegou no jardim e retirou a capa do corpo e olhou em volta, havia  
  
uma fina nevoa branca no chão, e era com isso que ela se preocupava,  
  
em um instante a nevoa se transformou um um homem de cabelos loiros,  
  
muito palido e com olhos azuis frios e profundos. O homem lembrava  
  
alguem á ela, ele deu um sorriso mostrando dois longos caninos,   
  
se Juliana não fosse uma meia-vampira aquilo realmente iria  
  
assusta-la, ela encarou serio o homem que falou....  
  
- Você veio... - Disse suavemente.  
  
- Foi você que me mandou aquele bilhete? - Disse Juliana ainda encarando  
  
séria o homem.  
  
- Foi, senti tanta saudades - Fez menção de abraçar ela mas a ultima  
  
desviou do abraço do vampiro, este então olhou confuso para Juliana.  
  
- Eu conheço você? - Disse Juliana.  
  
- Ora, sua mãe não lhe falou de mim - Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado  
  
- Ela não disse quem era o seu pai, não lhe falou quem eu era, Juliana  
  
eu sou seu pai - Disse o ele. Juliana abriu a boca mas não conseguiu   
  
falar nada, agora ela sabia quem ele lhe lembrava...... seu pai,  
  
ela não podia acreditar, mas tudo fazia sentido, ela ser meio-vampira  
  
nunca ter conhecido o pai..... por fim, ela caiu sentada no chão, gaguejando  
  
- P-pai....? - Disse olhando significativamente o rosto frio dele.  
  
- Sim, Juliana, eu sou seu pai, Ghreder Hyacinth - Disse sorridente.  
  
Ele lhe estendeu a mão para ela levantar, na hora que ia segurar a mão  
  
de Ghreder, alguem gritou...  
  
- NÃO TOQUE NELA!!! Expeliarmos!! - Uma luz cortou a escuridão e atingui  
  
o pai de Juliana no ombro, este sibilou como um gato e desapareceu numa  
  
neoa do mesmo jeito que havia chegado.  
  
- Não!!! Pai!!! - Juliana se levantou de um salto, e viu sua mãe se  
  
aproximar correndo com a varinha em mão.  
  
- Juli, você esta bem? - disse ela abraçando a filha, que conseguiu  
  
se afastar e olhou friamente para a mãe.  
  
- Agora eu entendo porque esta aqui..... - Disse baixinho, ajuntou a  
  
capa da invisibilidade, se cobriu com ela e desapareceu, Marina não  
  
podia ver, mas ela chorava, muito, sentia um aperto no coração pela  
  
mãe nunca ter lhe contado sobre Ghreder..... Sobre seu pai..... 


	8. Capitulo 8 Amizade

Capitulo 8 - Amizade  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte Juliana acordou cedo e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal,  
  
durante o Café da Manhã nenhum dos tres amigos falaram sobre a noite  
  
passada, vendo que ela estava visivelmente triste.  
  
Durante a aula de DCAT, Juliana sentou no fundo da classe e sempre que  
  
a mãe dela olhava para ela, Juliana retribuia com um olhar frio e   
  
zangado.  
  
Á tarde, Juliana estava andando nos jardims de Hogwarts perdida em  
  
pensamentos quando alguem chamou ela.  
  
- Oi!! Você é a tal Juliana? - Disse um garoto de olhos castanhos bem  
  
claros, e cabelos castanhos. Juliana corou ao ve-lo e ele também...  
  
- Anhm..... acho que sim.... - Disse ela ainda muito corada.  
  
- Legal..... - Disse o garoto dando um sorriso doce, ninguém além  
  
de seus amigos costumava falar com ela por causa de sua fama de  
  
meio-vampira, este vendo que a garota estava triste se aproximou e  
  
perguntou..  
  
- Tudo bem com você? - Disse corando um pouco.  
  
- Não..... tudo..... tudo bem... - Disse Juliana, ela olhou para o  
  
garoto e perguntou....  
  
- Qual seu nome? - Perguntou dando um sorriso mostrando os caninos  
  
anormalmente longos.  
  
- Krenshar Mephist - Disse corando mais ainda por causa do nome.  
  
- Isso sim é um nome diferente - Disse Juliana dando uma risada logo após  
  
- É.... - Disse Krenshar dando uma risada também - Mas pode me chamar  
  
de Meph - Falou dando outro sorriso doce, o que fez Juliana sentir um  
  
arrepiou na espinha.  
  
- Sabe..... não é todo mundo que costuma ir falar comigo.... tirando  
  
os meus amigos claro - Disse Juliana fitando tristemente o chão.....  
  
- Não sei porque - Disse Meph dando outro sorriso. - Posso te fazer  
  
uma pergunta? - Dizendo isso ele corou furiosamente.  
  
- Claro, pergunte! - Falou Juliana voltando a olhar o garoto.  
  
- Como é ser meio-vampira? - Disse Meph. Ela corou bastante e falou...  
  
- É chato as vezes, não posso ficar muito tempo embaixo do sol.... -  
  
Disse olhando para o céu que no momento estava coberto por nuvems  
  
acizentadas que escondiam o Sol por completo..... - E uma vez por  
  
semana eu tenho que tomar isso - Disse Juliana apontando para um  
  
frasco com um liquido vermelho-sangue dentro. Meph preferiu não  
  
continuar com o assunto sobre ser meio-vampira e continuou.....  
  
- Você tem um gato né? - Disse Meph  
  
- Tenho, o Levra.... - Disse voltando a sorrir ao se lembrar do seu  
  
gato shape-shifter.  
  
- Eu tenho só uma coruja, a Tamara.... - Disse também sorrindo ao se  
  
lembrar da coruja..  
  
- Você é da Grifinória né? Eu nunca te vi pelo Salão Comunal... -   
  
Disse olhando para o brasão da Grifinória nas vestes de Meph.  
  
- É que....... bem ........ eu não tenho muitos amigos.... - Disse  
  
corando bastante. Juli fitou o garoto por um longo tempo e falou..  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Bem..... eu sou meio recluso.... timido... sabe...... - Disse baixinho  
  
- Mas você esta falando comigo agora - Disse Juliana sorrindo para  
  
Meph....  
  
- Eu venho criando coragem para falar com você faz dias - Disse dando  
  
um sorriso doce, que novamente fez ela estremecer por dentro. Ela deu  
  
uma risada abafada e ele também......  
  
Seguiram conversando até que começou a anoitecer, e foram conversando  
  
até chegarem ao Salão Comunal, onde flagaram Rony e Hermione sentados  
  
juntos no sofa, Juliana e Meph se aproximaram por tras deles e falaram  
  
dando um susto nos dois...  
  
- Beija! Beija! Beija! - Falaram isso e cairam na gargalhada, Rony e  
  
Mione ficaram muito vermelhos, e se dirigiram para os respectivos  
  
dormitórios deixando Juliana e Meph rindo sozinhos....  
  
Por fim os dois se cansaram de tanto rir e foram para os dormitórios  
  
também........ 


End file.
